Promises
by Biotomegami Lyanvis
Summary: By PrueJamin4Evr. AU BenXOFC  Ben might have talked her into the promise in the first place, but Prue would never go back on her word. She would wait for him for as long as forever took.


I do not own any of the Characters in this, but I wish I did. Prue and Ben's relationship is utterly special, and I think it's adorable-Regardless of what this fic may suggest.

Promises, By Prujamin4evr

* * *

><p>Breaths were longer than this moment. Lisa hadn't even been able to scream before Dean realized Prue had jumped off the cliff.<p>

-/-/-/-20 hours earlier-\-\-\-

"I'm so glad you could make it." Lisa said, as she peeked around Prue to see who had dropped her off. She sighed slightly when she realized it was Shaun's GT driving off. Prue only smiled a bit, running a hand through her long red hair.

"No problem. I love hanging around with the kid," Prue said with a sweet smile. The sun lit on her red hair, casting golden highlights into it, and Lisa tried to remember that Prue was celibate. It was hard on her, comparing herself to the green-eyed redhead who traveled around with Dean, but they seemed to be just friends, and not particularly good ones, at that. She stepped inside the door, and Lisa's smile faltered a bit when Ben ran up to her and threw himself into her arms, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. Lisa barely got hugs like that anymore from her growing son, and watching him treat Prue of all people that way made her feel inadequate. "I'm still waiting…" Prudence whispered into his ear, and he smiled and snuggled his face into her neck, mumbling an inaudible response. Prue maneuvered him onto her hip for easier movement and turned to Lisa. "So how long are you going to be out?"

As short a time as possible, Lisa thought to herself a little vindictively, but just managed a smile that almost looked real. "About ten hours. Ben's bedtime is at nine." She flinched, waiting for the inevitable Aww Man, from her son, but instead, he pulled away to look at Prue.

"Are you going to sing me to sleep?" Lisa balled her hand into a fist around her keys. She kissed her son and left the house, driving a little faster than strictly necessary.

Prue smiled as she danced around the kitchen. She loved babysitting for Ben; it was the highlight of her hunting days. She made him pancakes for lunch, because that was what he wanted, helped him with his homework… it was almost domestic. It was the first real smiles on her face that didn't involve Shaun tickling her for almost five months now. Sure, Dean was back, but it wasn't the same. He kept giving her odd looks, as if he were about to say something, and then looking away. It was frustrating. She shook her head, not letting thoughts of Dean ruin her day. She laid Ben down, pressed a light, chaste kiss to his lips, and sung him five different songs before he went to bed.

Ben woke her the next morning. She'd fallen asleep in the chair in his room. He was peeking at her from over her knees, and the clock on the nightstand read 5:20. She tried hard not to groan. "Do I have to walk you to school?" Prue asked.

Ben shook his head. "Not yet." Ben looked up at _his_ Prue and smiled. She was so pretty... and she had promised she'd stay with him. She stroked his brown hair and he sighed. He was so going to be in love with her forever, he promised himself, He would so love her until stars disappeared from the sky. He made a face at his mushy thoughts as she yawned and stretched.

"Alright, kiddo. Let me get a quick shower, unless you want me to make you a cheeseburger for breakfast." Ben giggled.

"Nah. I can make a bowl of cereal." He said confidently. Prue smiled as she took a quick shower and tied up her hair. After she walked Ben to school, she noticed Lisa's car in the drive, so instead of letting herself in, she knocked. After a minute, Lisa opened the door.

"Can I come in…?" Prue asked uncertainly, after a moment of uncomfortable staring. Lisa stepped back from the doorway and let her in.

"We need to talk." Lisa said, taking strong strides over to the couch and sitting down.

Prue gulped, feeling chastised already. She gave a weak smile and made a half-hearted joke. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Lisa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What's going on with you and Ben?" Lisa demanded. "It's like he's in love with you or something. I was fine with it up until you showed up here, him calling you, every now and again, but honestly, Prue, It's almost like you're more of his mother than I am! Ben hates hugs lately, but he practically tackled you right out the door!"

"Well, he is strong-" Prue started.

Lisa cut across her with a violent slash of her hand. "That's not the point here, Prue. The point is, I want to know what you did to my son, what you talk to him about? I'm about to call the cops on you here and have you arrested as a pedophile."

Her breath caught in her throat. Cops? Lisa was upset enough with her just talking to Ben- she could barely breathe, let alone think of a response. "Wh-what?" Prue said, swallowing back tears. "N-no, I'll just…" she swallowed hard. Just what? Just stop talking to him altogether? Leave him a note somewhere this psycho wouldn't find it? What guarantee did she have that Lisa wouldn't find it and Ben would? She'd made a promise, and she intended to keep it until Ben broke it, which he would eventually. She would be thirty-six by the time he was even legal, there was no way he would even still remember her, much less actually want to give a relationship with her a shot. But she wouldn't rip down his self-esteem ever, regardless of the fact that Ben would be eventually. She paused and thought to herself. Was she a pedophile? She didn't want Ben sexually… she never had before, either. "I'll just…" she was choking on nothing, swallowing down tears as best as she could.

Lisa watched the woman's face crumple in pain, saw the barely formed tears, and didn't know whether to believe it. She took in the red leather spiked heels, the black miniskirt, the red halter-top, and dangly earrings, wondering again how the girl could still be a virgin, as Dean had laughingly assured her she was. Prue couldn't even seem to form a sentence, she'd started crying, sobbing like her heart would break. Lisa felt for her, she really did. But she couldn't trust that a word that came out of her mouth was true, that this wasn't just an act.

"Why did you ask me here, if you thought I was a pedophile?" Prue finally managed, pulling a napkin out of her purse and managing to quell her sobs.

"I watched your interactions with Ben before I left and I've been thinking about them." Lisa said seriously. Prue watched the brunette as she started to pace. "This is what I want you to do. I want you to tell Ben you can't talk to him anymore, to his face. I don't care what reason you make up. I don't even care if you tell him it's because I said so. I don't want you talking to my son again."

Prue gulped down her tears and nodded. "I'll… I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>I am continuing this, if I get reviews. I already know what I want to put in the next Chapter, I just need to know if anybody actually wants to read it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So. The point of this story is actually to be a companion fanfic to one of the RP I'm doing with two friends of mine. There will likely be more stories like this coming from me when i get inspired to write them. PrueJamin4evr (PruexBenjamin)and pals are Fanfic writers meant to write stories as though Beatrice Dawson, Shaun Mars, And Prudence Aurelie Jaeger were an actual part of the series. So if you want to borrow Prue, Send me a message, I'll send you a picture of what i intend for her to look like and her basic personality.


End file.
